Schizophrenic
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas is the only pillar of sanity in Sora's life and he tries to comfort the older boy. RoxasxSora SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT/TWINCEST I don't own anything bros.


The night was as still and silent as any other, when the moon broke through the dark and heavy grey clouds to shine on two nervous boys seated on darkened sheets of a double bed. The two boys sat opposite one another, glancing every now and then at each other, taking in their nervous expressions. "Are you sure about this, Sora?" Roxas asked, a little hesitantly, careful not to meet his twin's resolved cerulean blue gaze. His brunette twin nodded solemnly in response, his decision made long before this night. "I don't want to lose you, Roxas." Sora murmured, concerned about his younger blonde twin. "You won-" Roxas started but was cut off by his older twin's scoff of derision. "That's what you say now but who's to say you'll be here waiting when I get back?!" Sora questioned, a little hysterically as tears started to fall from his steeled blue gaze. Nodding, the blonde twin looked away from his twin to the dark blue sheets covering his bed wistfully.

"This is going to happen right?" Roxas asked, breaking the painfully awkward silence as he glanced at his older twin's form. Sora nodded as he moved a little closer to his twin, reaching out a tanned hand to rub his younger brother's cheek fondly. Leaning into his twin's soft touch, Roxas closed his eyes and tried to remember a better time, a time where his older brother wasn't ruled by his descent into darkness. It had been two years since the sixteen year old brunette had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia and it had taken its toll on the entire Strife family but the twins had changed greatly, both Sora and Roxas withdrawing themselves into their rooms, spending all hours of the day in silence at each other's side. The only times they ever spoke to another member of their family was during one of Sora's episodes, where he would spend hours screaming and sobbing abuse to everyone except for Roxas. No, Sora would save a special sort of treatment for his blonde twin, turning his possessive and jealous nature on the smaller boy. Roxas never said a word out of turn against his brunette twin, accepting the older boy's gilded cage and open arms.

"R-Roxas?" Sora murmured, questioning the blonde's silence with a trembling voice. Snapping out of his intentional daze, the blonde looked towards his older twin, his heart clenching at the sight of the dishevelled brunette. "It's okay, Sora. I'm still here." The blonde murmured, covering his older brother's hand with one of his own. Tears fell from dulled cerulean eyes as Sora shivered, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his younger twin, helpless to stop himself. Roxas smiled sadly as he recognised the sharp sting of his brother's nails though he refused to move away from the painful claws. "Roxy, I can't handle the voices anymore. Make them stop." Sora pleaded, his voice thick with exhaustion and angst. "Come here, silly." Roxas whispered, gesturing for the brunette to come along into his open arms. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, their soft whispers and snuffles of content soothing one another in the otherwise cold and silent room. But Sora soon pulled away from the comforting arms of his brother, glancing at the blonde every now and then as he slipped his black singlet off, ruffling his brunette spikes with the material as he threw it into a forgotten corner of the room.

"What are you waiting for, Rox? I can't wait any longer." Sora murmured, gazing at his brother longingly. Shaking his head, the blonde slipped his own white singlet off, throwing it into the same corner as his twin's shirt. "Wait, Sora." Roxas whispered as he began pulling his black leggings off, slipping out of the tight material. Realising what his twin was doing, Sora pulled his white leggings off as well and kicked them onto the floor. The blonde watched his twin struggle with the white pants, fighting to resist the urge to help him, knowing he would fly off into another screaming fit. "Roxy, please." Sora pleaded, crawling on his hands and knees to the blonde leaning against the headboard of the bed. The younger twin nodded to his older brother, allowing the brunette to climb into his lap, their erections rubbing against each other as he settled on the blonde's thighs. "It's okay, Sora." Roxas soothed, rubbing his older brother's back in an attempt to comfort him.

The blonde allowed his twin to nuzzle his throat affectionately as he sucked his own fingers, coating them well in saliva. Roxas knew that his brother was most likely to forgo preparing himself so pulling his own slicked fingers from his mouth and trailed them down to the brunette's tight entrance. Sora stiffened as his younger twin slipped a finger into his ass, wiggling it to and fro in an effort to stretch the older boy. Frowning, the blonde pushed another finger into the brunette's entrance, scissoring the two digits, managing to stretch the older boy more successfully this time. Sora moaned as the younger boy brushed up against his prostate, causing the older boy to see stars dance across his darkened vision.

Silently, the blonde removed his two fingers from inside the brunette and lifted the older boy's hips, positioning his cock just outside his relaxed entrance. "Sora." Roxas whispered, pressing his forehead against his older brother's, waiting for the signal for him to take control once again. The brunette nodded as he closed his eyes and impaled himself on his younger brother's hardened length. Roxas watched as his older brother scrunched his face in many varied expressions of pain as he bit his lower lip, trying to wait patiently for the pain subside. After a few agonisingly slow moments, Sora nodded for the blonde's go ahead, his pain clouded eyes gazing at the younger boy. Roxas, however, didn't notice his twin's cue, as he zoned out, staring helplessly into the now brightened blue eyes of his brother. "Roxy, please don't go away like me. I need you, please. They're coming for me, Roxy. Please, make it stop." Sora pleaded, more crystal like tears spilling from his widened eyes, his nails digging into the blonde's cheek once more to rouse him from his day dream.

Shaking his head, Roxas could feel the beginnings of frustrated tears slip from his eyes as he leant forward to press his lips against the brunette's own, in a sweet and chaste kiss. The blonde could taste the blood from his brother's mouth as it seeped past quivering cracked lips, a habit that the brunette only engaged in before one of his tantrums hit or he spiralled downwards into a low period, where he once spent hours in the bathroom, staring at his reflection whilst mumbling to himself as he hacked away his brunette spikes. Licking away the droplets of blood from the pale lips, Roxas busied himself from reminiscing the bad memories as he thrust upwards, causing the small brunette to moan as stars swept across his darkened vision once again.

Blinking away the tears, the blonde continued to thrust into his twin, biting back his groans of pity, knowing it would only anger the older boy. He may be mentally ill but that didn't mean he needed to be pitied or treated like a child, or so Sora would insist until he was near blue in the face. Roxas could only bury his face in the slightly taller boy's chest as he wept, this would be the last time he would ever hold Sora like this before the brunette was taken away to the city's asylum until he could control his schizophrenia with treatment or drugs. "It's okay, Roxy. They don't know you keep the voices away. It's okay." Sora chattered away, his voice taking a childish tone as he attempted to soothe his twin. The blonde stiffened as his hushed tears and heavy breaths became small choked sobs, burying his face deeper into his older brother's chest as he continued to cry, all the while rolling his thin hips upwards, thrusting his length into the brunette.

Sora moaned as the blonde continued his gentle rapid pace of slamming in and out of his entrance, his free hand going to his weeping cock to relieve his lower stomach of the pressure that slowly built during their heated experience. Roxas shivered as he felt his orgasm build, clenching his teeth as he rode out the white hot sensation that cramped his lower stomach. The brunette threw his head back as he moaned, a hushed whisper of release as he came all over the blonde's stomach. As his twin clenched around his cock, Roxas too orgasmed, relieving himself inside the brunette that graciously accepted each and every last drop of his scalding seed. The pair of boys collapsed against each other, both their breath a harsh sound in the otherwise dead silence.

"I can't hear them anymore, Sora. I can't hear them at all." Roxas murmured, his stern face relaxing in a content smile. The blonde curled himself on his bed, pressed up against the plain wall, ignoring the concerned looks that he couldn't see behind the one way glass. "He still thinks that Sora's still with him." One man whispered, his deep voice hushed as he watched the blonde chatter away to himself, telling "Sora" everything would be okay. "It's a shame, he doesn't even remember that he killed Sora during one of his fits." Another voice commented, he too watching the blonde in the isolated room. "It's been three years already, when's he going to wake up?" A female voice interjected, fed up with patiently waiting for the blonde to enter his lucid phase. "I don't think he will, Larxene." The first voice murmured sadly as he watched Roxas continue talking to himself animatedly, even switching to Sora's point of view at times. "It's okay, Sora. It's okay. I can't hear the voices anymore." Roxas whispered, rocking his huddled frame against the padded walls.


End file.
